


Wasteland, Baby

by spookyshitposts



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyshitposts/pseuds/spookyshitposts
Summary: Emu and Kiriya talk things out before they have to fight Cronus a final time.Set between episode 42 and 43
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Wasteland, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 3am and i just finished ex-aid. the smart thing to do would be to save this fic for later so i can properly beta it, but Fuck That. it’s gay time.

The CR was quiet as Kiriya sat on the couch, typing away at his computer. The room was the dark, with only a little light coming from the stairway and the TokiMeki Crisis arcade machine. “Dan Koruto Shin” was thankful inactive. Kiriya looked up from his work when he heard someone coming up from the stairs.

Emu smiled when he noticed the other doctor, enjoying relief on Kiriya’s face when he saw it was just him. “Jeez Emu,” Kiriya said, setting his laptop down and standing up. “You should have told me you were here, I would’ve joined you.” 

Emu chuckling quietly as he went to put his clipboard on the desk. “Sorry, I thought I’d leave you to your work, Doctor Kujo.” He responded in a mocking tone. Kirya laughed and made his way over to Emu. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“It has a nice ring to it, yeah?” Kiriya jested. When Kiriya came back, the two sort of had this understood closeness. Even though Emu didn’t say it out loud, Kirya could tell he missed having someone to put an arm around him. Their casual affection had simply escalated from there. Kiriya could tell that something was there but he decided to leave it unspoken, for now.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked, his voice softer now as he subconsciously tightened his grip around Emu. Emu sighed and leaned back into him. 

Emu paused for a moment before replying, “Tired.” He moved his hand over Kiriya’s and sighed. “I want us all to be okay. I just hope we can beat Cronus and be able to live happily once it’s over.” Kiriya hummed in response. 

“Yeah, we’re all definitely going to need some therapy after all this is done.” He said and Emu nodded. “After all this is done....” Kiriya started. It was bold of him to assume that they’d all make it out alive, but he knew he had to believe that they would. He’d have to find a way to fit into society as a dead man walking. There was still so much he wanted to do before he died months ago. Now was his chance to make it up. 

Kiriya knew regret, and he wasn’t keen on having to deal with it again.

“After all this is done, you should let me take you out on a date.” He said, moving his face into the crook of Emu’s neck. It wasn’t nerve wracking or hesitant like asking someone on a first date should be. It was so easy and natural, Kiriya felt like he’d done it plenty of times before.

“Yeah.” Is all Emu said and Kiriya wasn’t sure he heard him right.

“Yeah?” He asked, picking his head up to look Emu in the eyes. 

“Yeah.” Emu repeated with a bright grin on his face. He turned in Kiriya’s arms and laid his hands on his shoulders. “We deserve a date, I think.” 

Kiriya grinned and looked up at Emu, moving his hands to rest on his sides. “I think you’re right.” Kiriya agreed. There was no pressure as they both moved closer to meet in the middle. It’s a first kiss but it’s also somehow a familiar one. Emu moved his hand to hold Kirya’s face and Kiriya smiled against him.

Eventually, they pulled back. Kiriya looked at Emu like he was the sun itself. He smiled to himself as he pressed their foreheads together. They sat in that space for awhile, simply taking each others presence in. “You wanna go home?” Kiriya asked quietly and Emu nodded. The two vanished in a storm of orange glitches and just like that, the room was returned to its vacant state.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
